Fallen Kingdom
by simplek224
Summary: It was all perfect, and life was good. Until Drake's home kingdom fell under mysterious circumstances. But Drake knows what he saw. And revenge is a powerful motivator.


The Fall

* * *

"The walls are breached!"  
"Get the royal family out!"  
"They're coming!"  
"Run and don't look back!"

That's all he remembers. The screams and the smoke and the fire. A boy around the age of fifteen looks around. Red trees and brown bark. Mountains in the distance and a yellow beacon of light in the far distance. "I'm close. Maybe Ozpin can help."

Drake pulls a tattered brown cloak tighter around his body. He is tired, hungry, and close to collapsing from exhaustion. He stumbles on, in the overgrown path in Forever Fall. "Just a few..more...feet..." Drake suddenly collapses, tired, hungry, and  
cold. He slips into unconsciousness, a gold medallion falling from his grasp.

* * *

"The flight will take a few hours, so just relax."  
"How can we relax with Yang out of commission?"

Ruby lets out a sigh of annoyance at Weiss' retort. The mission was supposed to be a simple one. As sophomore students in Beacon Academy, they were allowed to run missions without supervision. However, the cluster fuck of a situation the mission had devolved  
to could hardly be considered a mission.

"Look, that guy with the red sword-" Ruby begins.  
"Adam," Blake interjects," my old partner."  
"Right. He came out of nowhere with a ton of extra guys, and caught us with our guard down. There's no way we could have..."

Weiss looks over to see her partner looking out of the drops hip door at the first floor. "What is it?"

"Get the drop ship on the ground now, pilot!" Ruby snaps. The drop ship suddenly decelerates and sets down on the forest floor. The spotlights turn on and in the light they see a body on the ground.

"Weiss, get another stretcher. Blake, with me." Weiss rushes to set up another stretcher in the already cramped dropship while Ruby and Blake slowly approach the body.

As they near it, the body lets a out a groan. Ruby rushes up and turns it over. "He's still alive, and he's not a Faunus." Blake reaches him and sees something gold on the ground. She picks up a medallion embossed with a tree and two wolf heads on either  
side of it.

"We need to get him to Beacon right away." Blake says. Ruby nods her head and tries to pick him up, only to drop him on his head and eliciting another pitiful groan.

"Ruby, be careful." Blake said.  
"Well it's not my fault," Ruby retorts,"he's heavy."  
Blake put the medallion in her pocket and grabbed the boy's legs while Ruby grabbed his arms. Blake grunted with effort as they lifted him."You weren't kidding when you said he was heavy." Ruby gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look before moving to the ship.

Weiss moves the stretcher up to them and they place him onto the stretcher. Weiss look at the boy with a quizzical look.  
"What is it Weiss?" Blake asks. Weiss just shook her head. "Let's get him to Beacon. The medics can have a look at him."

* * *

Beacon Academy

* * *

"You found him in Forever Fall?" Ozpin looks at the picture on his scroll while Ruby, Weiss, and Blake sat in front of his desk. Professor Goodwitch stands behind Ozpin, also looking at the picture. Ruby responds to his question." We found him in the  
southwestern quadrant on our way back. He looked pretty battered up. Blake also found a golden medallion on him. She gave it to the doctors." Ozpin merely nodded.

"The medical report shows that he has multiple wounds along his chest and back. But it looks like it came from a weapon, not Grimm." Goodwitch said.  
"So you're saying that someone attacked him?" Blake asked. "Why would anyone want him dead?"  
"This is a matter that we will discuss after we have had a word with him." Ozpin replied. "The White Fang are growing bolder. Get some rest."

The students stoodup and filedout of Ozpin's office, leaving the headmaster and Professor Goodwitch alone.

* * *

Drake jolted awake. It's almost sunrise, with the pink rays of dawn coming through the windows. He lookedaround himself. He is on a rather comfortable bed in what appeared to be the medical wing of...somewhere.

Drake is understandably wary as he stoodup. A flash of pain goes through his chest. He looks down too see a plethora of bandages wrapped around his torso." Well, I got taken care of," Drake thought," I just need to find out where I am. He walked  
over to the window out into the city. Then he breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized his surroundings.

"Good, I'm in Vale." He starts to take off his bandages. Thankfully, due to his semblance, he healed extremely quickly. So it was no surprise to him when all he saw on his chest was scars. He looked around for proper clothing and found his clothes, clean  
but still ripped a little, and be put them on.

Then he wrote a little note and left the room. He was stiff from the cold and still starving, but he tuned out those sensations. "A little combat practice will loosen me up."


End file.
